1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a method for forming the same and more particularly to a HV semiconductor structure and a method for forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor technology, the feature size of the semiconductor structure has been reduced. In the meantime, the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit have been improved.
Shrinking the device area would drop the electrical efficiency of the semiconductor structure dramatically. For maintain the electrical efficiency of the semiconductor structure, especially in a case of HV device, the semiconductor structure must use a big device area. However, it retards development for scaling down the semiconductor structure.